


Rana’s and Havoc’s Revealed to be Rakghoul Royalty and Their Class Stories

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rift Alliance, Trooper with the Ability To Force Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land
Summary: Here is my new versions of my first Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Backstories.  This one is about a legacy of Sentient Rakghoul Experiments, their creators, and their enemies. This backstory is Rana the Princess Of The Rakghouls' and Havoc the Prince Of The Rakghouls' Reveal to be royalty and their Class Stories.





	1. Rana and Havoc are revealed to be Sentient Rakghoul Royalty

Daydreams says “I should contact their Guild Recruiter to talk to them. That Guild is Jed'aii Reborn. They are recruited by Darryyll Dixon.”

Blood'eyez says “Please do that, Alono.”

Daydreams contacts Darryyll Dixon on Coruscant and Had her talk to Rana and Havoc In Their Guild Flagship. Noexa Sky Agrees to talk to them.

Darryyll Dixon says “So Rana And Havoc, I heard from someone that you guys have bosses as your rakghoul experiments. He didn’t Want any of These Rakghoul experiments to Start Their Class Stories until they found the royalty.”

Rana says “Well that should be easy. I am The Rakghoul Experiment Princess.”

Havoc says “And I am The Rakghoul Experiment Prince.”

Noexa shouts “What?! You guys are royalty?!”

“Yeah And Our Imperial Rakghouls are seeking to defeat The Rakghoul experiments who were unsuccessful after their class stories as well as us. We also have a sith warrior who is loyal to Boneywench which is Our Rakghoul Sorcerer. There is also, with that Sith Warrior, 18 of us.” Rana Says.

Noexa Sky says “So That is 9 per side that will be in the guilds.”

“Yeah, we plan to use two accounts. We need to do a lot of stuff.” Havoc Says.

Darryll Dixon records that in the holocron so it will happen.

“The Empire is an ally of your bosses because…” Noexa Sky says.

“Well to tell the truth, the experiments were done on both sides working together at this point.” Rana Says.

“What are you guys’ Last name?” Darryyll Dixon says.

“Our Legacy Name Is Kallig. But Us Two have a real last name named Rakghoul.” Havoc Rakghoul says.

Rana Rakghoul says “I think your Guild’s Story was perfect for beating the unsuccessful Rakghoul Experiments' Random Enemy Control. It’s just a boost to power that normal characters can’t handle so they sent us The Successful Rakghoul Experiments Characters.”

“I see. I will send mail to Daydreams to tell Blood'eyez that news you had.” Darryyll Dixon says.

Darryyll Dixon does as he said he would and Daydreams let Blood'eyez know.

“So Rana Rakghoul and Havoc Rakghoul Are the Successful Rakghouls Experiment Royals.” Blood'eyez says.

TBC…


	2. Rana On Tython

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know I use a Star Wars Language translator to get the languages I use. Rana and Havoc Both Speak High Cathar.

Rakghouls start on different planets but go to the same Capital Planets. Rana as a Republic Force-User Started on Taris and Havoc As A Republic Non-Force-User started on Tatooine. Meaning for Rakghouls Tython is the Taris and Ord Mantell is the Tatooine. Then there is The Empire Force-Users Starting Area which is Alderaan so for Rakghouls Korriban is Alderaan. Then There is The Empire Non-Force-User Starting Area which is Corellia which means the last story planet for Rakghouls Is Hutta. All these planets have slightly altered stories. Rana right now is on her way to Tython to deal with her class story there.

Rana says "Syo Byaraken, I am landing on Tython. I know about the attack on the Jedi Temple there but I am here to investigate someone who has the plague. Rakious Rakken knows what I mean."

Syo Byaraken says "Ah good to see you our first Sentient Rakghoul Jedi Consular on Tython. I know of this plague but have no clue who could be victim to it.

Suddenly a Rakghoul Human Padawan approaches and says "I have a idea of it being my master. My name is Lily Stranglehold and my Rakghoul master is missing but I don't think he's sick. Both me and Captain Felix thinks Master Erickson is just fine."

Syo Byaraken says "Any reason why you think it's your master?"

Lily Stranglehold says "Because he took a expedition out with him just like Master Cin Tykan. Meet Captain Felix and I in The Post-Attack Exploration Base." She then walks back to where she said she will meet them.

Syo Byaraken says "I say go after that lead at The Post-Attack Exploration Base. See ya later, Rana."

Rana says "I will see you then."

Rana Lands on the Planet. She then heads on foot to the Post-Attack Exploration Base.

Captain Felix says "I don't know if Master Erickson is truly ill, Padawan."

Lily Stranglehold says "It doesn't hurt to check, Captain Felix."

Rana says "Yes, the current plaguemaster victims are unknown for now."

Captain Felix says "Captain Nelex's Expenditary Force took a huge loss thanks to Master Cin Tykan, Jedi. That is something I don't want to happen here."

Lily Stranglehold says "I'll Contact The Exploration Team my master is with." She picks up her holocommunicator and...

An Exploration Team Soldier says "We need help... Ahh."

Captain Felix says "That was one of my men. Oh no. Master Erickson has the sickness."

Rana says in High Cathar "Scaa!" She then says "I'll go help your exploration team."

Captain Felix says "Please save all you can."

Rana and Rizen Rest Run Out to find a Robot and some pirates. Rana and Rizen Rest Defeat the Pirates. E2-3R in droid language explains the situation and tells them where to look. They Then Head to save the Exploration Team.

"We Got to Save those Medical Holocrons." The Exploration Team Doctor says.

Rana says "I can help."

"Please Help me!" A Male Exploration Team Soldier says.

"Calm down and I'll catch you." Rana says while bringing him over with the force.

"Please help me." A Female Exploration Team Soldier says.

The Exploration Team Doctor says "No Those Medical Holocrons are more important."

"How can you say that? A Person is more valuable than any Medical Holocron." Rana Says As He brings The Female Exploration Team Soldier Up.

The Medical Holocrons explode as the Female Soldier is Brought Up.

She then says "thanks for the help. You doctor only care about those Medical holocrons. You would have left me there to die."

Rizen Rest says in Trandoshan "This was man-made."

"Yeah. Master Erickson Caused it. He said something about heading toward the Imperial Gas Fields." The Male Soldier says.

"We will report back to the Republic base." The Female Soldier says.

The Female Soldier says in mail "Norajaz is my name. I am the female soldier you saved from the fire. I thank you again for my life. I have transferred off-world. Please Let Us Run Into Each Other again. The Doctor will forgive you once he finds another medical holocron discovery with another jedi. Signed Norajaz."

Rana and Rizen Rest Run To The Imperial Gas Fields.

The Security Chief Of The Imperial Gas Fields says "Welcome To The Imperial Gas Fields, Rakghoul Jedi. Sorry we, uh, didn't have time to clean up. I'm hearing some funny rumors from my guys about Master Erickson. That why you're here?"

Rana Rakghoul says "I can't discuss this, but I must find Master Erickson at once."

"He didn't say when he'd be back. What's wrong?" The Security Chief Of The Imperial Gas Fields says.

Suddenly Master Erickson Appears on the foothold above and says "Here you. Hiding in tunnels? Hah.! I see your eyes shining! They... Stop whispering! I am a Jedi! I am! This changes nothing! Such a dark planet, rock spires like fingers, black rock that -- wait! The darkness flows from them! It must!"

Rana Rakghoul says "Master Erickson? Can you hear me? I come to heal you of this sickness."

Master Erickson says "Heal? Or... hurt? I see the lies in you! I watched once. In the dark place.. Malachor was dark, then bright. I watch his eyes as we run. As Alkanas falls alone."

"Tell me about Alkanas, Master Erickson. What do you remember?" Rana Rakghoul Says.

"Stop it! Stop it! My friend-no, I won't go back there!" Master Erickson says "I'll stop all of you! And your Gas-Field-Hoarding Poisons like a leech. Yes! I'll free the gasses you've stole. And The Shadows from the underground. Your Imperial Gas Fields will be dust around you."

"What would Lily Stranglehold say if she saw you like this, Master Erickson?" Rana Rakghoul says Hoping to get through to him.

"One was very bright. Bafan? Kasetess? No, that's wrong. What will the Jedi do while the gas builds, hmm? Will it save the works before they choke and die? But the gas will corrode the Gas Fields, too. How many will die without the restoration of the Jedi Academy being done? Thousands? How many do you want to kill?" Master Erickson says. He then blasts back two Security Personnel and then busts out the main gas line."

The Security Chief of the Imperial Gas Fields shouts "Uhhh! Can you smell that? That maniac's busted the main gas line!"

A Security Guard of the Imperial Gas Fields runs in and shouts "Sir! Flesh Raiders! Someone's breaking open the fences, Flesh Raiders are pouring in!"

The Security Chief of the Imperial Gas Fields says "No! We... We need to focus on evacuating or... save the Gas Fields... I don't know!"

Rana says "Don't panic. The Gas Field's works are relying on us to save them."

"I'll evacuate our-- Wait!" The Security Chief Of the Imperial Gas Fields says "I got a crew doing maintenance behind a blast door. They'll be choking on the gas by now! Please, I can't send anyone else back there. You're their only chance. Get them on their feet and out before the Flesh Raiders reach that section. Good Luck!"

Rana runs into the Gas fields and battles through Flesh Raiders to rescue the Workers. She successfully does it.

"You're back. And in one piece. Hope you didn't breathe too much of that stuff. We got the whole crew out, thanks to you. Might take months for us to start clearing the pollution again, through a lot of people are gonna get sick." The Security Chief of The Imperial Gas Fields says.

"Trust in the Force. You and your men will get this place running again." Rana Rakghoul says which makes Rizen Rest Happy.

"That's true. One crazy Jedi won't knock us back for long. Master Erickson's the one responsible for this. Maybe we can help you stop him. Here. Before he lost it, Master Erickson was studying the old caves around Tython, These are the records he copied. But the encryption is pretty old. We can't decipher 'em." The Security Chief Of The Imperial Gas Fields says.

Rana says "Someone around here must be able to decrypt them."

The Security Chief Of The Imperial Gas Fields says "The Republic Restoration Base's Computers should have the original codes; they'll get those records open nice and quick. Give those records to Captain Felix. He'll set you right."

Rana Rakghoul says "We should act now, as I see no point in delay."

The Security Chief Of The Imperial Gas Fields says "We'll take care. You do the same, Jedi."

She starts to move away from the Security Chief of The Imperial Gas Fields when Rana Rakghoul's Holocom starts to ring.

Captain Felix says on Holo "Come in, Jedi! Do you read me?"

Rana Rakghoul says "Good to hear from you, Captain. I might have a lead on Master Erickson."

Captain Felix says on Holo "Belay that! We've got bigger problems! The base is under attack! Erickson got the jump on us! We need you back here ASAP, we've got-"

Rizen Rest says "Scorekeeper calls us through the soft one, Herald. Many Points ahead, I think."

Rana Rakghoul says "I need to watch my back. Erickson's Volatile in the extreme."

Rizen Rest says "Togruta is great hunter. But his points are not earned well. We must stop this, Herald."

Rana Rakghoul Quick traveled to the Republic Restoration Base and ran to The Post-Attack Exploration Base. She made it in there to find Flesh Raiders attacking. She and Rizen Rest battle through the Flesh Raiders til they make it to Captain Felix.

Rana Rakghoul says "Captain Felix! What Happened here?"

Captain Felix says "Should have known you'd... make it past those things. Caves... Erickson must have found the Flesh Raider Caves under the base. He set those things on my men and... the little Rakghoul Padawan! Lily Stranglehold- Erickson took her!"

"Where would Master Erickson take Lily Stranglehold?"

Captain Felix says "Could be anywhere. He knows this planet like the back of his hand. All these people, dead. Forget a trial! I want Erickson's Head for this!"

Rana Rakghoul says "If you don't calm your anger, it will consume you."

"How can I be calm when my men are- Wait. The Caves are still open. You have to seal the Cave entrances before those things come back. Please check the base and seal those Caves. Or the wound are just... food for the flesh Raiders." Captain Felix says.

Rana Rakghoul says "Those people are in good hands. See to your injuries, I'll take care of everything."

Captain Felix says "Thanks... and hurry."

Rana Seals The Eastern and Western Caves. She then hurries back to Captain Felix.

"Thanks. Now we can treat the wounded without Flesh Raiders pouring in." Captain Felix says "But Erickson's long gone. Lily Stranglehold, the poor kid... he dragged her out there with him."

Rana Rakghoul says "The Force is with us. The Gas Field's security chief gave me this."

Captain Felix says "What's this? The Data on The Old Caves? Maybe we can corner Erickson after all. Damn. These records have Flesh Raider Caves all plotted out. Erickson knew exactly how to hit us."

Rizen Rest says "Is wise to know the territory before hunt begins."

Rana Rakghoul says "Kazyot Lai him, en sudta kljucati."

Captain Felix says "And---looks like one of the flesh raider bases from Master Orgus and His Padawan, that is Master Darryll Dixon now, was here is still operational. It's damaged through and leaking toxic waste thanks to the Sith Attack On The Academy into the ecosystem. From these readouts, it would only take a little push to send the reactor into total meltdown. And Erickson copied every file on it's processes."

"If The Base went into Meltdown, what kind of damage could it cause?" Rana Rakghoul says.

"If The Base Blows, we're looking at a chemical detonation that could take out the Republic Exploration Base's Entire Occupied Area on Tython. It also shows that there are Imperials still on Tython. The Thing is it was added recently."

Master Zacjar Sheeben appears on the holoterminal and says "Master Erickson was the one who put that in. I recognized the digital signature."

"Master Zacjar Sheeben, you're saying that the plague is making him do this for the Imperials and that is why he was chosen." Rana says.

Master Zacjar Sheeben says "It was why he was picked by Darth Moorhage after he got off the Planet of Malachor III which is something I will let you know now."

"Did my master go there too?" Rana says.

Master Zacjar Sheeben says "Yes, Maybe there is a connection."

Captain Felix says "Also sith have gone to Malachor III and brought artifacts from it to Korriban which has caused a ghost civil war with THe Dark Temple Ghost known as Lord Kallig is our ally and Darth Tulak Hord is our ally and Darth Moorhage represents a third side."

"Then I wish to maybe see if Moorhage is affecting some of those sith too." Rana Rakghoul says "I wish to because there are sith that are part of my legacy that are loyal to me. One such person is Lord Diampres Barall."

Captain Felix says "Well we won't keep you, Master Zacjar Sheeben." Master Zacjar Sheeben hangs up and Captain Felix says "This may be the plague's fault. I wonder why Darth Moorhage is doing this genocide."

"Master Erickson's actions are an affront to the Force. He has to be stopped." Rana Rakghoul says.

"Stopped? If he is sick, make sure he doesn't do something He will regret. Here's the Base's Coordinates. Please, let me know once you've handled Erickson--my men deserve to be told. And Remember, Erickson's still holding his Padawan hostage. Watch your back." Master Felix says.

Rana and Rizen head to the Base's Coordinates and Defeats Base's Droids.

"Too late, Jedi. You wandered too long, too long. But now the Base will bathe The Republic Exploration Base in fire. No black rock. No shadow. The Republic will not spread it's hold on Tython! I can cleanse it here, cauterize the flow." Master Erickson says.

Rana Rakghoul says "Think, Master Erickson. You're helping the Empire control the Jedi Planet that you are trying to explore."

Master Erickson says "No, fool. No! Where you listening? Lord Veth promised to guide me."

Rana Rakghoul says "I don't care about your delusions. Get out of this base or I'll kill you."

Master Erickson says "Kill me? Two forces intertwined, Jedi, are too strong for you."

Lily Stranglehold says "Master Erickson explained everything. I see the beauty in Tython that the Republic destroyed. His work must continue to save Taris. And we will be together."

Rana Rakghoul says "Believe me, Lily Stranglehold, I understand how this hurts. But your loyalty is blinding you."

Lily Stranglehold says "You couldn't understand. Master Erickson has--has shown me the truth."

Rana Rakghoul says "Look at him. Your Master needs help. The Force has given me the ability to heal him."

Lily Stranglehold says "But he--Master, perhaps she's right. Perhaps we should reconsider."

Master Erickson says "What's this? Such brightness in her, and she dare strike against me?"

Lily Stranglehold says "Never. I will not fight you, Master Erickson, but... you're ill. Let us help you."

Rana Rakghoul says "It's not too late. Let's get out of this base, and I'll take care of the rest."

Master Erickson says "They all turn against me! You brought this darkness here! The Purification of Tython will begin with you!"

Rana Rakghoul and Rizen Rest fight Master Erickson and win.

"Such Strength... we were strong once. The weak perish on Tython. I--no! No, please! The Darkness Comes To swallow me whole!" Master Erickson Says.

"Close your eyes. When you open them, this nightmare will be over." Rana Rakghoul says as she then starts to use the shielding technique on Master Erickson.

Master Erickson says "The Darkness... is gone. I am myself again. You saved me. At great cost to yourself, I can feel it. I am truly sorry."

"While you were ill, you mentioned a Lord Veth. Do You remember?" Rana Rakghoul says.

"No. I recall the name, but not what it means. I'm sorry." Master Erickson says "I will go before the Republic and admit my guilt. Purge myself of this shame. I harmed so many, and almost destroyed my Padawan. I'm not fit to be a Jedi Master."

"We gain strength through adversity. Enduring the Plague will make you stronger. I also know that you were a target because you found out about Imperials on Tython. Darth Moorhage was targeting the Jedi Council to try to rip it away from the republic for some reason. I need to find out why." Rana Rakghoul says.

"What? That is the reason he did this because he found out about Imperials on Tython?" Lily Stranglehold says.

Rana says "Yes."

"Then you can also pass that strength to others, Master." Lily Stranglehold says.

"I must report to Master Byaraken and the Rakghoul Sentience Council. There's much to be done. I'm sure Captain Felix will want to know you are safe. Thank you, again. I... still can't believe the sacrifice you made for me. I only hope your burden does not become too great." Master Erickson says.

Lily Stranglehold says "Thank you for sparing Master Erickson. I doubt Captain Felix would have been so forgiving. The Republic won't understand. When Master Erickson turns himself in... they'll never forgive him for this."

Rana Rakghoul says "The Republic Knows the Value of Mercy. Plus It was Captain Felix who found Master Erickson's Note on the Imperials. That means the Captain will speak for your master. The Republic deserves to the truth about the plague and they will soon learn it by Master Syo Byakarn Sending a message to the entire republic. That is happening tomorrow as of our revelations on the plague still affecting people that go to Malachor III."

Lily Stranglehold says "Really? I hope he does. He needs compassion right now."

"I was watching the Flesh Raider Base Readouts. We live to fight another day, thanks to you." Captain Felix says "So is Master Erickson cured?"

"Yes and headed to Taris." Rana Rakghoul says "Please be here when he arrives to speak out for him. You know he was under the control of something and the whole republic is going to know the nature of this plague through Syo Byakarn. Don't let it go to waste."

"Yes that is probably a good idea. I got Lily Stranglehold's checkpoint signal. You're careful about keep the republic's people alive, I see. I thank you for that. Oh. While you were gone, Master Syo Byaraken contacted me. He's waiting to hear from you." Captain Felix says.

"The Rakghoul Sentience Council will want a full report on this." Rana Rakghoul says.

Captain Felix says "If I am going to vouch for Master Erickson, You better not take your eye off him. You let him live, you're responsible for making sure the plague doesn't affect him anymore. Good Hunting, Jedi."

Rana Rakghoul runs back to her ship and activates her holoterminal.

"Congratulations for your hard work at the Exploration Base on Tython. This must have been difficult for you." Master Syo Byaraken says "Master Erickson has already contacted me. A Team is on its way to bring him before the Republic courts."

"Master Erickson deserves a witness to the evidence we found and so I had Captain Felix agree to speak for him as long as we agree to tell about the plague to the whole Republic. Master Syo Byakarn agrees to that happening." Rana Rakghoul says.

"Thanks. A Non-Force user with first hand experience of this plus the evidence found may make people able to believe this force caused plague exists and to be wary of Malachor III. So I am looking into people who have been to Malachor III since Master Biasmiah's Defeat of Darth Moorhage."

"A Lot of my guildies are the ones who defeated the force beings of the first acts." Rana Rakghoul says.

"Yes I see that as well. I wonder if that is why you fill responsible enough to help the sith with Darth Moorhage. It has been revealed that he hates the current sith now too so we plan on sending you to Korriban if it turns out to be the correct spot for a master's sickness by the Plague. Unfortunately we still got our master that is missing on Nar Shaddaa the recently allied with The Republic world the Hutts Run.

Rana says "Hutts run a republic world?"

"Yeah it is thanks to republic characters on Makeb, including our creator Daydreamz, saving Citizens on Makeb that we got that alliance from the empire. We also can land on Hutta and Tatooine as you have seen." Syo Byaraken says.

"Yes I have. Thanks to my brother, Havoc Rakghoul." Rana Rakghoul says.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High Cathar Words = Basic Translation  
> Scaa! = Shit!  
> Kazyot Lai him, en sudta kljucati. = Stop Provoking him, he is just sick.


End file.
